


Maggot boy questions

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Maggot Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its not a fanfiction, its a question thing from tumblr with an answer to long to fit in the box. Its midnight and I'm to tired for this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maggot boy questions

**Author's Note:**

> I have some strong opinions about Marianne and I gave up after a while, so sorry in advance.   
> All characters from mb:  
> Why I like them  
> Why I don’t  
> Favorite episode (scene if movie)  
> Favorite season/movie  
> Favorite line  
> Favorite outfit  
> OTP  
> Brotp  
> Head Canon  
> Unpopular opinion  
> A wish  
> An oh-god-please-dont-ever-happen  
> 5 words to best describe them  
> My nickname for them

Davey:  
Why I like them: he's a freaking ass-hole that's why  
Why I don’t: because he's an ass-hole  
Favorite episode (scene if movie): The graveyard bit  
Favorite season/movie: Chapter 7: Mask  
Favorite line: If I weren't worried you'd dig it to much, I could kiss you for this. Seriously.  
Favorite outfit: He never changes  
OTP: Chavey!  
Brotp: I'd like to see him and PJ reconnect and be best bros  
Head Canon: N/A  
Unpopular opinion: N/A  
A wish: can chavey be my wish? I wish for chavey.  
An oh-god-please-dont-ever-happen: Well my friend wrote a fanfic that showed ch10 pg18 resulting in amnesia. So that.  
5 words to best describe them: confident, loyal, admittedly kind of an ass sometimes, but an ass with a heart of gold  
My nickname for them: ...Davey...

Chainey:  
Why I like them: He's adorable and sassy.  
Why I don’t: he makes me feel short. I hate being short.  
Favorite episode (scene if movie): When he wakes up in his bowl full of guts and looks like a little bunny.  
Favorite season/movie: Chapter 6: Rough Day  
Favorite line: Davey! Your... Still totally pissed at me.  
Favorite outfit: the hat where his hair sticks out on the sides  
OTP: Chavey  
Brotp: Because I want to see Deram in the comic, but I don't want them dating, I'd say her  
Head Canon: He looked at Owen like a surrogate brother when they where alive ( I have more, but I've already posted the others )  
Unpopular opinion: I don't know if this is unpopular, but I feel like he was an outcast when he was alive.  
A wish: I really want him to get his memories back.  
An oh-god-please-dont-ever-happen: Not really as extreme as that, but I really want him with Davey not Deram.  
5 words to best describe them: sweet, sassy, adorable, friendly, confused   
My nickname for them: Daisy-Chain

Owen:  
Why I like them: He has so many strong emotions that its hard for someone like me not to latch onto him  
Why I don’t: I think ch10 pg18 speaks for itself...  
Favorite episode (scene if movie): honestly, I've liked him since he said "yo faggot boy, up here" that line was perfect to me.  
Favorite season/movie: Chapter 5: Family Ties  
Favorite line: Correction, I know your brother.  
Favorite outfit: Kitty hoody is perf.  
OTP: Powen!!!  
Brotp: actually, I think if things had been different, he and Davey could have been friends.  
Head Canon: My friends think I'm crazy, but, and I think I've read this somewhere since, but I always thought he was around 13 when he died.  
Unpopular opinion: can my head canon count since none of my friends like it?  
A wish: What is a wish but a thought thrust upon a fleeting moment?  
An oh-god-please-dont-ever-happen: I really don't want Marianne to get her filthy, disgusting little paws on him.  
5 words to best describe them: Small, cute, rude, ass, psycho  
My nickname for them: O

PJ:  
Why I like them: Do you want a five paragraph essay?  
Why I don’t: How could you not like PJ?  
Favorite episode (scene if movie): when him and Owen where talking before Davey showed up.  
Favorite season/movie: Chapter 5: Family Ties  
Favorite line: You hate me! You hate everyone!  
Favorite outfit: he is really cute barefoot, and I hate feet.  
OTP: Powen!  
Brotp: Bastian  
Head Canon: He was a lot more outgoing before Davey died  
Unpopular opinion: ...How...  
A wish: for him and Davey to reconnect  
An oh-god-please-dont-ever-happen: I don't want Davey to forget, it would be like "Hey PJ your dead brother is still kinda alive, but he doesn't remember you."  
5 words to best describe them: cute, sweet, tempered, shy, smart  
My nickname for them: Princess

Sam:  
Why I like them: She's nice  
Why I don’t: She is super oblivious  
Favorite episode (scene if movie): the bit in the costume shop?  
Favorite season/movie: I have no fucking clue  
Favorite line: its not a fetish, its my job.  
Favorite outfit: The red dress  
OTP: no  
Brotp: no  
Head Canon: no  
Unpopular opinion: I quit  
A wish: fucked this  
An oh-god-please-dont-ever-happen: stop  
5 words to best describe them: smart, funny, oblivious, nice, hot  
My nickname for them: ...

Micah:  
Why I like them: He's sassy  
Why I don’t: He's way to much like me ( in my opinion )  
Favorite episode (scene if movie): the beginning of chapter 9  
Favorite season/movie: Chapter 9: Stray Cat Strut  
Favorite line: I hate literally everything ( did he actually say that or was it just on a picture? Either way its my favorite )  
Favorite outfit: again, its a comic, most of them don't change.  
OTP: one of my friends has an oc named Jack R. Abbit, they are so cute and sassy  
Brotp: Do I really need to say it?  
Head Canon: he is a sassy bitch  
Unpopular opinion: I know that was not a head canon  
A wish: He will continue to be a sassy bitch  
An oh-god-please-dont-ever-happen: he will stop being a sassy bitch  
5 words to best describe them: sassy bitch  
My nickname for them: N/A

Noah:  
Why I like them: his report on ch3 pg8, seriously, he is so under rated  
Why I don’t: he can be kinda obnoxious  
Favorite episode (scene if movie) when we see him in "Rough Day"  
Favorite season/movie: Chapter 6: Rough Day  
Favorite line: Yeah, its really super great getting harangued by an irate teenager when I'm trying to get this horrible pile done so I can get back to spending my weekend catering to all of my wife's freakish cravings all hours. Should I keep going?  
Favorite outfit: its a comic, most of them don't change  
OTP: One of my friends once called him Lazaro's bitch  
Brotp: N/A  
Head Canon: N/A  
Unpopular opinion: I don't know if this is unpopular but I really think he's under rated  
A wish: N/A  
An oh-god-please-dont-ever-happen: N/A  
5 words to best describe them: smart ass  
My nickname for them: N/A

Laz:  
Why I like them: I don't  
Why I don’t: he's a duchbag  
Favorite episode (scene if movie): fuck this shit man  
Favorite season/movie: no  
Favorite line: Please. It wasn't hard, this place is mostly curtains.  
Favorite outfit: none of them  
OTP: see Noah  
Brotp: no  
Head Canon: I hate him  
Unpopular opinion: I hate him, but I don't think that's unpopular.  
A wish: ...  
An oh-god-please-dont-ever-happen: ...  
5 words to best describe them: asshat  
My nickname for them: piss off

Marianne:  
Why I like them: Fuck her  
Why I don’t: She's a fucking bitch that's why  
Favorite episode (scene if movie): I fucking hate her, I don't have any favorite anythings.  
Favorite season/movie: see favorite episode or favorite outfit  
Favorite line: see favorite episode or favorite outfit  
Favorite outfit: fucking bitch  
OTP: fuck her  
Brotp: bitch don't deserve friends  
Head Canon: bitch  
Unpopular opinion: I think we can all agree that she is a bitch, so none  
A wish: go fucking die bitch  
An oh-god-please-dont-ever-happen: fuck of, I hope she burns in hell  
5 words to best describe them: fucking bitch  
My nickname for them: Bitch, she-demon


End file.
